Afternoon, Butler Ascendant
by LadySirius32158
Summary: Sometimes Ciel can be a petulant child, and Sebastian has to stay on top of him, although there is more ways than one to do that.


.

Afternoon, Butler Ascendant

The whole affair began because Ciel was being an unmitigated brat.

Not that he was not a most clever child, resourceful, as well as most eager to learn. And he did have a good heart. But still, he was but twelve years of age chronologically, despite the fact that his mental age had far outstripped that puny number indicative of his years lived - and his actual experiences in both life and love had far exceeded that as well.

Notwithstanding his nobler attributes, Ciel Phantomhive had the unfortunate capability of being a veritable brat. One that needed to have some manners taught to him. And who better to give such lessons than his very own demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis? None better indeed.

It had all begun when Elizabeth - Ciel's cousin and fiancé (although the latter was not by his choice or desire) - had dropped in to the Phantomhive Mansion unannounced, un-sent for and definitely unwelcome, just as Ciel and Sebastian were about to mount a very interesting, and very private campaign, in the young master's chamber. Sebastien attempted to assuage the young master's irritation with promises of even better fun to be had once the girl had left, sacrificing himself for the good of the young man, for Elizabeth's company often proved to be rather embarrassing to Sebastian as well. One never knew when a frilly bonnet would be clapped upon his head without so much as a by your leave. And really, what else could a well-mannered butler do but grin and bear it, for there were standards of behavior to be observed, which definitely included the matter of one's deportment toward those members of the opposite sex.

But Ciel refused to be mollified, and as a result of his unsatisfied libido had been most dreadfully rude to his cousin, to the point where the normally clueless young lady was so disheartened and dismayed at his rudeness and his crass behavior - lobbing melon balls at her over tea was simply the straw that broke the camel's back - that she actually left the mansion dripping in tears.

And despite being the object of repeated warnings and stern looks from Sebastian, Ciel had the temerity once the problem of Elizabeth was - in his opinion - dealt with in a very satisfactory manner - to suggest that they return to what they were doing. Or rather what they were about to do, as the arrival of the young lady in question had curtailed all such activities before they had even been commenced.

"And don't forget that I'm on top!' Ciel added in his most assertive dominating brat-voice. Sebastien was tempted to turn the pseudo-child over his knee and give him a much deserved meeting between two immoveable objects - Sebastian's hand and Ciel's buttocks. But even as that thought was coursing through his demonic brain, while Ciel was hastily removing his garments in the privacy of the master suite, another took precedence, and behind the young master's back, the butler began to smile.

Without any semblance of haste - for a gentleman never hurries except in extreme conditions of emergency, and even then only as quickly as the situation requires, and with great finesse and a certain je ne sais quoi- Sebastian removed his own clothes, for that was one privilege which he did not accord to Ciel. That was his own personal preference. And then he took up his position upon Ciel's large bed, prone upon his back, awaiting the young master's pleasure.

Ciel smirked as he clambered up after the naked butler, no doubt envisioning himself heatedly ensconced in all that delicious butler-ness. But he was in for a rude awakening as he attempted to get his manservant to part his legs in order to manage his egress into said butlerdom.

"Up you go, young sir." Sebastian, to his credit, did not gloat, nor openly smirk, for the effect of his words alone was well worth the effort, and all part and parcel of what he entitled taking Ciel down a peg or two.

"Up? Ciel began to pout, thrusting out his lower lip, a facial expression which did not move the demon in the slightest.

"Up," he repeated, indicating with the wave of one elegant gloved hand his fully erect demonic butlerhood. The other hand he held toward Ciel, as if to assist him in this endeavor, but the youth was still resisting the idea. Although he should have known that resistance was futile.

"I'm to be on top," he argued, continuing to pout, although he knew from experience that this had no effect upon Sebastian.

"And you shall be," Sebastian affirmed, and now his demonic smile was most evident, as he continued to hold his hand out for Ciel. "Which does not mean that you will be topping, young sir. That is not the same thing. Not at all."

At this point, Ciel realized how fruitless it was to argue with his demon butler, but his lower lip still retained its pout as he climbed up, onto Sebastian's midsection, just above his hardness. He knew the drill, after all, this was not the first time he'd done this - he should have been better prepared for Sebastian's sly tricks. Deciding to take a different tack, he bent low over the bare torso beneath him, as if to reach for Sebastian's lips, but the butler turned his head, ostensibly in order to reach for something hidden just beneath the fluffy pillow, but actually it was in order to retain control of the situation at all times. He produced a tube of lubrication - which was just what the butler ordered, instructing Ciel to open it, and to prepare himself accordingly.

The Phantomhive heir greased his fingers most willingly in the redolent goo - a special preparation concocted by Sebastian himself for this purpose, catching a faint whiff of strawberries as he did so. He slid two digits inside his own willing hole which was still quite tight, for all of Sebastian's attentions in that arena were of recent duration. Ciel was a most avid learner, and while he pretended to be chagrined at not getting the upperhand with his demonic lover, he secretly loved having Sebastian fill him so completely.

Sebastian supervised these preparations closely, and when he had decided that all was done to his satisfaction, he added, "Now you may prepare me." Ciel gave a yelp of enthusiasm, as he re-greased his fingers and palm, and began to run his lubed digits along the considerable length that belonged to Sebastian Michaelis.

"Next order," Sebastian continued, "you may ease yourself onto me, slowly and carefully." He handed the boy a clean handkerchief with which to remove the excess grease which had accumulated upon his digits and hand, before taking both small hands in his as Ciel obeyed his orders, raising himself in such a manner that his freshly lubed opening was just hovering over its target. "Now, what is the proper procedure?" he quizzed his pupil.

"Look before you seat," came the automatic response.

"Proceed," Sebastian gave his approval, "be seated."

Carefully, as he had been taught, Ciel used just the proper amount of leverage to ease himself over the tip of the butlerian manhood, carefully sliding the head past that rim of muscles which served as a deterrent to unwelcome intrusion, which this most certainly was not. Breathing slowly and carefully, he relaxed his sphincter muscles, and enjoyed the downward ride, resisting the urge to giggle, as he was sure that he would only receive a lecture from Sebastian as to how undignified young sir was being. Slowly, slowly, slowly, until he had taken the butler inside of him - a combination of his training, and Sebastian's great skill at topping, even from the bottom.

"Now, young sir," Sebastian began.

"Yes?" Ciel asked, before recollecting himself. Outside of the bedroom, he was the lord of the manor, but within the bedroom, the butler did indeed rule. "I mean, yes, master?" he amended himself.

"Very good," Sebastian nodded, a hint of a smile at his protege's quick grasp of the situation.

"How many today?" Ciel continued, for he did indeed know the drill.

"Fifty today," the butler instructed, and Ciel understand precisely what he meant, for these exercises were most important in many ways beyond the obvious, the merely sexual. Not only was Ciel training his muscles, and learning to master every inch of his body, he was being taught self-discipline, a very necessary trait for one so young, thrust into a world normally judged to be beyond his ken and maturity. As head of the Phantomhive Manor, he must be above reproach - and beyond the reach of others to harm him, as much as possible. It was his family legacy, and he intended to uphold it with the last breath of his rapidly developing body.

And as he proceeded raise and lower himself upon Sebastian, the butler counting every repetition, a smile of approval graced the demon's lips. Ciel was a good learner, even if he was a brat at times. He would serve him well, and never regret the bargain that he had made. And neither would Ciel.


End file.
